LunaLevis
by ChrisNight
Summary: A band called LunaLevis is opening for the JoBros and their is bitter vibes from the new band to the three brothers.Read and Review. Nick/OMC, Joe/OFC, Kevin/?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Italics means either a song or a flashback. Guy's name is Evan and it's 4:30 in the morning so sorry if it not that good. J review

Lunalevis-Chapter One

_I ran up to two guys, one of who was my age. The one who looked my age had brown curly hair, while the older one had black hair. They were tossing a ball back and forth between them._

"_Can I play?" I asked_

"_Yeah, I'm Joe and this is Nick, what's your name?" asked the older one, Joe_

"_Evan" I told him_

"_Nice to meet you" said Nick_

"_Thanks" I said_

"_How old are you?" asked Joe_

"_7" I told them_

"_So is Nick, while I'm 10" said Joe_

"_Cool" I replied, and we started to play._

_--_

"_Hey Nick" said 12 year old Evan, as he walked up to Nick Jonas_

"_Hey" Nick replied quietly_

"_What was the news?" Evan asked_

"_We got a record deal.." Nick said_

"_Way to go" interrupted Evan_

"_Thanks, but wereallgonnamovvetoL.A.." said Nick in one breath_

"_What?" asked Evan_

"_Were all going to live in L.A." Nick told Evan sadly_

"_You can't go!" said Evan "You're my best friend" _

"_I know" Nick said_

"_What will I do without you?" Evan said quietly_

"_I'll call as much as I can" Nick promised_

"_Okay, deal?" said Evan_

"_Deal" Nick replied._

_--_

I woke up with cold sweat on my face. I hated it when I dreamt of him. He kept his promise for a while but then he called less often, until he finally stopped calling altogether. It's okay though. See after Nick left things got bad, I went into a depression and then my dad died. My Mom and I were so sad my aunt had to come live with us so we could live decently. My mom came to terms eventually and my aunt left. For me two miracles named Amanda and Cole came and cheered me up. I started to play the guitar and piano, and my friends learned instruments as well. I found out after a while that I could sing and we formed Lunalevis, or Moonlight in English. I started to write songs about how I felt after Nick left and then about other things in my life. Soon we decided to join a talent show and it happens that there was a music producer at the show. He saw us perform and thought we were great. He asked us to consider doing a demo in L.A. with him and Hollywood Records. I hesitated and finally after Amanda and Cole saw I was doing it because that was the place the boys had signed up for. After we got parental consent we were flying on a plane straight towards L.A.

A few weeks later and our new CD, and thankfully no run ins with the Jonas Brothers. We had just gotten a call from our producer. He said he had really great news that he couldn't wait to tell us. We 

Heard a knocking on our door, and Amanda got up to get it. As soon as he got in Neal started to talk.

"So are you ready for great news?" He asked us

"Yeah" I answered for all of us

"Your going on tour as an opening act." Neal told us

"With who?" I asked as we all let out excited noises

"The Jonas Brothers" Neal answered 

Damn it.

--

"No! I'm not going." I said forcefully

"Evan, please this is a big thing for the band." Amanda said

"Fine, for the band." I surrendered

"Great, besides it's been so long they won't remember you.." she said

"I hope so."

--

"Hi, I'm Amanda." said Amanda " and this is Evan and Cole."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kevin, that's Joe, and that's Nick" Kevin said pointing at each one of them and sticking his hand out to shake ours. Amanda and Cole shook his hand while I just ignored it. Kevin looked a little shocked I ignored his hand but whatever. 

"He hasn't woken up yet" Amanda apologized for me

"That's okay" replied Kevin " It's time to get on the bus" and we all got on the Jonas brother tour bus.

"You guy's can pick whatever bunk you want" said Kevin, I chose the one that was as far away from them as I could get. I think they noticed because they gave me weird looks. I just laughed inside.

"In an hour and a half we'll get to our first concert which is tonight." said Joe

"Okay, thanks." said Cole, laying down on his bunk. After about an hour and fifteen minutes we were slowing down. 

"That's weird, we can't be there" said Kevin, right as a little boy came running onto the bus.

"Hey Frankie" said Joey, oh my god. That was little Frankie, he had grown so much. Kevin introduced us all and Frankie looked as though he recognized me a little. When someone came to knock on the door for Frankie to leave he came over to me.

"Bye Evan, it was nice to see you again" said Frankie while his brothers just stared confused

"You too Frankie" I said and smiled

"Are you gonna leave again?" he asked

"Not for a while, Frankie, not for a while." I said

" Okay, bye." said Frankie walking towards the exit. As he went by the brothers they grabbed him and started to have a whispered conversation hurriedly. At the end they all looked at me carefully, before sating goodbye to Frankie. 

"Evan Williams?" asked Joe

I nodded my head

"It's good to see you again" said Joe and Kevin, while Nick just stood there. 

He didn't even apologize for leaving me when I needed him the most.

I went to my bunk and decided to start working on a new song involving Nick Jonas.

A/N: Uh Oh. What Song Will he write? Wait for the next chapter to see and remember…

**REVIEW THIS STORY!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I want to thank HollywoodBroken and heatherrrrr for being my first reviewers and sorry 'bout the underlining. It just happens when I post sometimes. Sorry for the wait on the posting.

Lunalevis: Chapter One

Haha. I just finished writing my song. If Nick finds out it's about him, he will not be very happy. Amanda just walked into the bunk area, which is where I'm sitting.

"What ya workin on?" she asked

"Just finished a song" I said

"Can I read it?" Amanda asked

"Sure" I replied, giving her the paper

"Haha. It's 'bout Nick, right?" asked Amanda

"Yeah" I said, I said as Joe walked into the room.

"Hey, we have to go to sound check for the concert tonight." He said to us

"Okay, Thanks" said Amanda, blushing a little

"No problem. Hey Evan, are you mad at us?" Joe asked me slowly

"No. I'm perfectly fine you left me when I needed you." I said sarcastically

"I'm sorry." he apologized

"I don't need an apology and I don't need you." I said angrily

"But…" Joe started

"No buts. Just go. We may have to open for you, but I don't need to talk to you." I half yelled at him.

"Alright." He said, turning to leave

"Now they are probably pissed at us" Amanda commented

"Your point?" I asked curiously, Amanda just laughed as we walked to the front of the bus to get Cole then leave for sound check. As we got to the front room, I saw Cole sitting on the couch tuning his guitar while talking to the three guys, who were waiting on Amanda and I to get there so they could leave. They all stood up and took what they needed from the room then got out to go to the place where the concert was going to be. As we walked onto the stage, a woman came up to us and introduced herself as Stacey, the Tour Manager. Stacey was open- minded and said as long as we watched our language at least a little bit, and didn't do anything really stupid, we were fine. We decided that since we were the opening act, we would go first on the whole practice.

"Okay, what song?" I asked Amanda and Cole

"How about 'The Best Years Of Our Lives'?" said Amanda

"Yeah, show him what you went through. Lets practice most of the songs 'bout him." Cole said

"Okay, here we go." I said, and keeping eye contact with Nick the entire time I sang.

**The Best Years Of Our Lives: By: Evan Taubenfeld**

_Oh oh oo Oh oh oo (Times 3)_

_We had the best years of our lives_

_But you and I would never be the same_

_September took me by surprise_

_And I was let to watch the seasons change_

_Oh oh oo Oh oh oo (Times 3)_

_It's been so quiet since you've gone_

_And everyday feels more like a year_

_Sometimes I wish could move on_

_The memories would all just disappear_

_So many things I should'ah _

_Said when I had the chance_

_So many times we took it all for granted_

_I'd never thought this would ever end_

_I'd never thought I would lose my best friend_

_Everything is different now_

_Can we stop the world from turning_

_I'd never thought I'd have to let you go_

_I'd never thought I would feel so low_

_I wish I could go back_

_And we'd stop the world from turning_

_Oh oh oo Oh oh oo(Times 3)_

_Looking back on better days_

_When we were young, we thought we knew so much_

_And now it seems so far away_

_And I'm wondering if I was good enough_

_So many things I should'ah_

_Said when I had the chance_

_So many times we took it all for granted_

_I'd never thought we would ever end_

_I'd never thought I would lose my best friend_

_Everything is different now,_

_Can we stop the world from turning_

_I'd never thought I'd have to let you go_

_I'd never thought I'd ever feel so low_

_I wish I could go back_

_And we'd stop the world from turning_

_Gone are all the days_

_When we swore we'd never break_

_And now I'm left here alone_

_Oh oh oo Oh oh oo…(Times 3)_

_Oh oh ooo…_

_Oh oh oo, Oh oh oo_

_I'd never thought this could ever end_

_Oh oh oo, Oh oh oo_

_I'd never thought I'd lose my best friend_

_Oh oh oo, Oh oh oo_

_Everything is different now_

_Oh oh oo, Oh oh oo_

_Can we stop the world from turning_

_I'd never thought we would ever end_

_I'd never thought I would lose my best friend_

_Everything is different now,_

_Can we stop the world from turning_

_I'd never thought I'd have to let you go_

_I'd never thought I'd ever feel so low_

_I wish I could go back_

_And we'd stop the world from turning_

_Oh oh oo, Oh oh oo…(Times 2)_

_Oh oh oo ooo_

As we finished the song, Nick looked away from me, breaking eye contact. We performed Nobody's Fool (**Avril Lavigne), **Nobody's Home **(Avril Lavigne)**, Fully Alive **(Flyleaf)**, and Cassie **(Flyleaf)**. These were the songs that actually made me cry sometimes when I perform them. Cassie because it's about my big sister who died in a car crash after the boys left. Also Nobody's Home because it was about how I felt when the they left. We got off of the stage and as Nick walked up and I went down, He whispered that he needed to talk after they warmed up. I followed Nick after they went up and preformed a couple of songs, and he lead me into a hallway. I turned to face him and said

"**What?"**

**A/N: Even if you have reviewed please do it again and tell me what you think about every chapter. Thanks,**

**Chris Night.**


End file.
